Leur histoire Son histoire
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Encore un OS plutôt ... Peu joyeux. Je n'en dit pas plus se serait vous donner des indices. Mention de Centon.


Une soirée dans une chambre, un homme blessé, meurtrie, trahis reçoit un message du coupable de ses cicatrices, avec qui il s'est séparer au bout de 3 ans de relations, cette séparation date d'i mois.

* * *

**John** : Salut.

**Randy** : ?

**John** : Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ..

**Randy** : Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire ?

**John** : Tu m'en veux toujours ?

**Randy** : Trouve la réponse.

**John** : J'en déduis que c'est un oui.

**Randy** : Perspicace.

**John** : Ecoute j'ai été malhonnête je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

**Randy** : Dommage. Mais c'est bien d'admettre tes erreurs j'apprécie.

**John** : Randy, tu me manques.

**Randy** : Super.

**John** : ...

Le plus jeune des deux regardait son téléphone sans rien faire, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas en face, il verrait sans doutes ses larmes et sa il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait peur que cette conversation se finisse, il n'en avait pas envie. C'était décidé, après 1 mois passé loin de lui, il le voulait plus que jamais, à tout prix.

**John** : Donnes moi une dernière chance.

**Randy** : C'est déjà fait. Je marche pas deux, pas par trois.

**John** : J'ai déconner mais je ne vie que pour toi..

**Randy** : Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu as cherché tout les moyens pour t'éloigner de moi. Toute les excuses de la décennie.

**John** : Tu regardais d'autres hommes quand tu étais avec Stéphanie !

**Randy** : J'ai des yeux c'est fait pour regarder ! Mais je n'ai qu'un cœur et lui il était fait pour t'aimer !

**John** : Tu ne me l'as jamais montré.

**Randy** : J'avais peur, peur de trop en faire. Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas doué en relation de longue durée, je ne connais que les coups d'un soir, la baisé et les fêtes qui termine dans un lit..

**John** : On aurai pu tout changer.

**Randy** : Mais on parle de moi, pourquoi tu décommandait toujours ?

**John** : J'avais des empêchement, la musculation, les différents rendez vous.

**Randy** : Tout les moments où on devait se voir ?

**John** : Ça m'emmerdait autant qu'à toi.

**Randy** : Je ne crois pas non. Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ...

**John** : Peut être pas à tes beau et long messages, mais à tout les autres.

**Randy** : ... Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

**John** : Je t'aime Randy.

**Randy** : John.

**John** : Une dernière chance, bébé.

**Randy** : C'est absurde.

**John** : Je t'en pris ..

Randy resta un moment sans répondre. Il était dans son ancienne chambre d'adolescent, passant quelque jours chez ses parents pour se revitalisé, il se tourna un moment sur son lit, aménager pour accueillir un grand dadais comme lui, il regarda la photo de John et lui posé sur sa table de chevet qui avait un petit éclairage design, il regarda pendant un long moment leur baisé et soupira, il l'aimait en ce temps là.

**Randy** : Et si je te donne cette chance qu'en ferras tu ?

**John** : Je serais tiens et à jamais.

**Randy** : Ce sera difficile, mais je veux bien retenter.

**John** : Oh .. Merci mon Amour.

**Randy** : Fais en bonne usage. Je n'accorde jamais ma confiance une nouvelle fois tu le sais bien.

**John** : Je le sais, je t'aime tellement mon trésor.

**Randy** : Je t'aime aussi.

**John** : Je vais peut être exagérer ...

**Randy** : Quoi ?

**John** : Tu peux mettre un petit surnom ? S'il te plaît.

**Randy** : Huuum je ne sais pas tu sais .. x)

**John** : S'il te plaît mon petit prince.

**Randy** : Ahah, mon ange ;)

**John** : :D Dit tu es à St Louis ?

**Randy** : Florissant, je suis chez mes parents.

**John** : Oh, sa te dérange si je viens te voir ? Je suis à St Louis.

**Randy** : Demain si tu veux, que fais tu à St Louis ?

**John** : Visite à un cousin avant de reprendre la tournée.

**Randy** : Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cousin à St Louis.

**John** : Ahah ma Famille est grande, je vais me coucher, je vais dormir tranquille maintenant.

**Randy** : Je ne sais pas si je vais trouvé le sommeil, tu m'as tellement manqué, je veux te voir au plus vite mon bonheur.

**John** : Demain soit patient mon petit cœur.

**Randy** : Mhm, bonne nuit, bisous.

**John** : Bonne nuit amour. Je t'aime.

**Randy** : Moi aussi !

Randy ne répondit pas et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, il souri de bien être qu'est ce qu'il avait attendu ce moment, il balaya la pièce du regards, et reposa ses yeux sur cette photo, cette magnifique photo dont il ne s'était jamais séparer, même lors de leur dernière rupture. Il la regarda un moment, avant de fermer les yeux dessus, et s'endormir en souriant. Il vivait un rêve avant de fermer les yeux, mais fini par trouvé le sommeil. Sans larme. Pour une fois.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Randy rejoint sa famille dans la cuisine, il était tout sourire bien habillé, ses cheveux négliger pendant ses jours de repos était bien coiffé, il chantonnait un aire joyeux contrairement au musique affreuse qu'il écoutait au yeux de ses parents, même adulte, leur fils continuait de les surprendre.

\- Bonjours, papa, bonjours maman, dit il tout sourire.

\- Bob, chéri, c'est Randy ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Je crois bien, bonjours qui êtes vous ? Souri Bob.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai bien dormi et surtout le bonheur que je vie !

\- Et bah ! A 23 ans mon bonhomme serait temps que tu y penses à ta vie, dit son père.

\- Mais j'y pense Pa', et tu sais quoi je ne vais même plus la vivre tout seul.

Sa mère posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et son père abaissa ses lunettes, et son journal par la même occasions, regardant son fils.

\- Hein ? Dirent ils tout les deux.

\- Je suis de nouveau avec John.

\- L'autre empaffé ? Demanda Bob.

\- Robert je t'en pris ! C'est le copain de ton fils ! Le réprimanda sa femme. Ecoute Randy non pas que je ne veuille pas que tu sois avec lui, mais il m'a l'air un peu con sur les bords tout de même.

\- Elaine je t'en pris c'est le copain de ton fils ! Reprit Bob, sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Lit ton journal toi, avec ses articles idiot sur la politique et les sports, je serais plus utile en conseils que toi !

\- Ohoh, je voudrais bien voir ça, dit le père Orton posant son journal.

\- Tu es déjà sorti avec un homme ? Demanda Elaine croisant les bras.

Bob regarda sa femme, un regard fuyant, la jeunesse de ce dernier fut très rebondissante, et pas que des filles n'était passer à en croire son hésitation quant à la futur réponse. Il préféra garder le silence, provocant un air offusqué chez sa femme et un air surpris par son fils aîné, souriant ce dernier se mit à table et soupira, sans gêne il pique les quelques tartines de son père qui prenait son temps.

\- Maman, je connaîs John et sérieux il n'à qu'une parole.

\- Le futur me le dira, dit sa mère.

\- Si toute fois futur il y à avec cet imbécile de première !

\- Merci papa, ça m'encourage.

\- Je suis ton père, je relativise la chose en envisageant le pire pour me préparer moralement à mes futurs années de prisons, pour avoir butté celui qui aura détruit mon fils.

\- C'est pas mon père qui parle, c'est le catcheur qui est mon père, lança Randy mauvais.

\- Et celui qui pourrai aussi t'en mettre une même si ta 23 ans.

\- Vous avez fini, ça y est ? On peu déjeuner tranquille ? Demanda Elaine exaspérer des hostilités entre son mari et son fils au sujet de John.

\- Continuez sans moi, j'vais prendre l'air, dit Randy en se levant.

Il partit de la pièce, c'était pendant ses moment qu'il haïssait le métier passé de son père, un métier violent dans lequel il était tombé amoureux, un métier qui changeait un homme en brute sans même le vouloir. Il partit sur la terrasse, évitant au passage les éclats de voix de ses parents.

* * *

Au alentour de 4 P.M, la journée bien passé, John devait arrivé, Randy était radieux, mais seul dans on coin, les hostilité toujours présente avec son géniteur. Il tournai son téléphone dans ses mains. Il était nerveux, il ne voulait pas avoir ce regard accusateur que détenait son père, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu encore une fois raison. Son téléphone vibra entre ses mains. Un Messages. Son Ange. Annonçait l'écran.

**John** : Je ne pourrais pas venir empêchement de dernière minute.

Randy regarda avec effrois l'écran, son cœur se serra, ses yeux se remplirent petit à petit de larmes, mais il ne laissa rien passer.

**Randy** : ?

**John** : Rdv kiné et cardiologue.

Randy : Kiné de comprend, mais cardiologue ?

**John** : Ouais un bilan annuel, tu sais. Bon j'dois te laisser à plus !

_" A plus " ? " J'dois te laisser " ? " Bilan annuel ? "_

Il soupira, oubliant ses mots qu'il avait lut, et remplaça sa tristesse par un sentiment d'espoir. Finalement, pour ne pas rester trop prêt de ses parents, il parti chercher son frère, pour e balader en ville. Il envoyait des messages à John, mais tous était sans réponses. Il était en colère certes. Mais les messages était son seul moyens de garder le contact continuellement. Il marchait sans vraiment être présent, Nathan ne profitait que de l'ombre de son grand frère. Une fin d'après midi maussade à souhait. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux chez leur parents, où leur père avait toujours un visage fermé. Leur mère leur fit un signe, marquant de pas tenir compte de ça.

Randy s'assit à sur un fauteuil, loin de son père, proche de son frère, et en face de sa mère. Celle ci le regardait tristement.

Le catcheur de la troisième génération regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone, retournant sur les réseau sociaux, il n'eu le besoin de faire descendre le fil d'actualité qu'un statut de John lui vint directement, accompagner d'une dizaine de photos, il ouvrit le dossier. Et la un déferlement de sentiments trancha son cœur.

La _honte_, d'avoir été naïf. La _colère_, d'avoir été utilisé. La _peine_, que tout se finissent. La _haine_, incessante et grandissante dans son corps. La _peur_, de devoir affronté son père et ses propos réaliste et évident qu'il n'avait su accepter. La _tristesse_, que nul homme n'aurait pu supporter tant elle était forte et dure.

Il serra son téléphone entre ses doigts, faisant défiler les photos, _John à coté de cet autre, John enlaçant cet autres, John embrassant cet autre_. Il senti deux perle d'eau sur ses joues, brisant sa fierté, brisant ses protections. Une peur l'envahit soudain, plus rien n'avait de sens. _Pourquoi ?_ Il avait peur des autres, de ses amis, de ceux qu'il rencontrerai. _Depuis quand ? _Il releva la tête fixant sa mère qui lisait un roman policier, tournant son regard sur son père qui lisait une nouvelle revu sportive, terminant par son frère qui jouait sur son téléphone. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il était seul. Seul contre tous. Seul face à ça. Il devait rester seul pour ne pas avoir de reproches. Il devait rester seul pour épargner un dur sort à John. Il ne devait rien dire et se contenir, qu'aurait il pu dire d'ailleurs, si ce n'était :

\- Pardonne moi papa.

L'intéressé regarda son fils aîné, voyant ses jours rouge et son nez rougie aussi, ses yeux inondés, le visage de son enfants meurtrie.

Nathan pris le téléphone, laissant Randy se lever pour fuir dans sa chambre, sa seule crainte maintenant était son père, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, mais il avait refusé de le croire. Il entra dans la pièce et massacra le pauvre cadre sur sa table de nuit, le faisant tombé dans un fracas de verre brisés sur le sol, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, suffoquant de haine. L'hyperventilation ne mit que peu de temps avant de le gagner, il était en pleine crise de nerfs, des nerfs à vifs, tellement exploités à titre mauvais, par un homme pour qui il aurait tout donné. Sentant un envie ravage de se mutiler, il écrasa durement et lourdement son point contre un autre cadre accrocher au mur cette fois, un nouveau fracas.

Il ne senti plus ses bras, mais un étau qui se referma au tour de lui, il se mit à hurler arrachant ses cordes vocale, vidant ses poumons de leur oxygène. Il avait tant espérer, tant attendu, il avait tant voulu le revoir, revoir un futur avec lui. Avec un _John qui finalement embrassait cet autre_. L'emprise sur ses bras était fort l'empêchant de faire couler plus de sang de ses mains, il entendait les supplications venant de deux voix différentes. Mais il entendait surtout les menaces de son père si il n'arrêtait pas.

Il finit par arrêter d'hurler, pour tomber à genoux, lâcher par son père, il finit sur ses deux genoux, pleurant à chaude larmes, gémissant de peine. Il l'avait cru, mais il n'avait pas envisager, il croyait tellement en ce John qui enlaçait cet autre. Il aimait tellement de John qui était aux côtés de cet autre.

Dans les bras de son père, qui avait le cœur serrer, il pleura encore et encore jusqu'à chuchoté doucement :

\- Mais qu'aurait dont cette autre que je n'ai ?

* * *

The end !

Cet OS se joint à l'autre mais ce n'est pas une suite.

" _Un auteur met de tout dans ses écrits, de la fiction comme de la vie. Mais il met surtout sa propre histoire, et changent certaines lignes pour l'attribuer à un autre et ne pas avoir plus mal_ " ( Ma phrase de fin ^^ )

Une rewieus ou deux peut être ? Gros bisous !


End file.
